1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a pumping device for many types of samplings. It is applicable more particularly, but not exclusively, for the pipetting, dilution, rinsing and/or distribution of samples, i.e. regardless of the volume ranges considered.
2. Background
In general, one knows that a number of devices have already been proposed making it possible to carry out pipetting and rinsing cycles, in particular within an automatic analysis device.
Through patent FR 2 815 719, we know a pipetting device using at least two work chambers, one having a small volume to take samples, the other having a large volume to perform rinsing.
Indeed, to perform various samplings with a satisfactory precision, this device requires the use of two work chambers having different volumes.
Moreover, such a device is designed to be integrated into a particular type of analysis machine. It is therefore not designed to equip apparatuses of different types or even to be used in a laboratory assembly.
However, in the latter type of application, it is desirable for the devices used to be relatively independent and to be housed in cases which are preferably shielded so as to free themselves from external influences, for example of an electromagnetic nature, or even ionizing radiation.
These apparatuses must enable the realization of fast connections of admission and/or exhaust hoses as well as a complete visualization of the hydraulic circuit so as to be able to verify the proper operation of the assembly and detect the presence of any gas bubbles or impurities.
Of course, such an apparatus must meet increasingly strict compactness criteria.